


Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Card

by kurohachi



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Fills [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohachi/pseuds/kurohachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My card for the <a href="http://rarepairbingo.tumblr.com">Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo challenge</a>.</p><p>(This is just an example, the chapter inside is blank)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Card

**Author's Note:**

> This work is just an example on how you set up your AO3 page for the Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo.

Post your bingo card in the first chapter or the first story in the series. 

An easy way to do this is to go to your tumblr inbox where you should receive a card from me. Right click on the card and select [COPY URL]

Next, go to your AO3 and in the Work Text field, enter this code:
    
    
      < img src="[paste your image URL here. Don't forget to put it inside the quotation marks. Delete the brackets]" /> 

And that should put your bingo card in there!


End file.
